stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Donatu V
[[USS Tamerlane (NCC-510)|USS Tamerlane]]]] The Battle of Donatu V was an incident involving Federation and Klingon forces in 2243 near the planet Donatu V. More than two decades later, the battle would be seen as "inconclusive". ( ) Captain Ismail Supriyanto led Confrontation Group Aleph aboard the during the battle. ("The USS Arcturus in History", : "Belonging", : Timeline) Elena Mendenhall Justice was a second lieutenant in the 136th Marine Strike Group embarked on Arcturus at the time. (Tales of the Seventh Fleet: "Doing Justice to the Name") Among the other ships involved was the [[USS Orleans|USS Orleans]]. ( ) During the battle the destroyer is badly damaged and her captain Kie Habu is killed. (Tamerlane) In 2253, on the tenth anniversary of the battle, Melina Endymion would unveil the first of her Peace Sculptures — honoring the dead on all sides of the conflict — on Earth. When official hostilities break out at the beginning of the Four Years' War in 2255, protesters attempt to destroy the sculpture. ( ) :This is a different Donatu V memorial than the one in San Francisco. ( trilogy: Enterprise) Other continuities '' '' continuity Leonard McCoy recalled the battle as having taken place in 2242, three years before he entered college. (The Janus Gate: Future Imperfect) Journal of Applied Treknology continuity The cruiser-carrier [[USS Tyson (NCC-1598)|USS Tyson]] served at the Battle of Donatu V in 2245. (Advanced Starship Design Bureau: Journal of Applied Treknology: "Attucks Class") '' '' continuity In 2244, USS Excalibur -- commanded by Captain Rollin Bannock -- performed a flanking maneuver that helped decide the victory of Federation forces. :It's probable that this was ''not a Excalibur, as that vessel was not commissioned yet.'' General Korrg was commander-in-chief of Klingon Forces at this time. (My Brother's Keeper: Republic) Starfleet Museum continuity On August 22, 2244, the Klingons were intercepted near Donatu V by a task force of 10 ships led by Commodore Ibrahim Proulx of the . Although the Klingons were forced to withdraw after the destruction of 6 more of their vessels, and were destroyed; and , and were damaged. The , another participant in the battle and "numerous other engagements," was later on display at the Starfleet Museum. (The Starfleet Museum) In another Continuity, on Stardate 2244.22 the USS Kelvin (NCC-0514) was surveying the Klingon Neutral Zone in the Donatu Sector. Then as the Kelvin started to orbit Donatu V The Kelvin was attacked by Several Klingon Warbirds and Fighters. The Kelvin was outnumbered and Was nearly destroyed after 6 Hours of combat. However Starfleet recieved a Distress call from the Kelvin then launched the NX-0002 Prematurely to help the Kelvin, armed with only 2 Laser Banks the NX-0002 Sucsessfully Destroyed the Klingon Fleet and then Towed the damaged Kelvin back to Earth. Then Starfleet decided to Retire the Damaged Ship then repaired it then put it into the Starfleet Museum in 2245. Starfleet Honored the Kelvin by assigning the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) the Cochrane delta assignment patch previously used on the Kelvin. Category:Conflicts